The Fury Of Punishment
by Zimpson11
Summary: Malachai Parker was sentenced to live eternity in a prison, living the same day over and over again. Chiara Grey on the other hand was sentence to live in an asylum from which she could never break free... Well that was until Kai offered her deal. One shot meeting between OC and Kai. rated K because of a little violence. Please review
1. Chiara and Kai

The blue eyes directed toward the guard by the double door. His was tall, dark and strongly built but when he looked at her, there was a glimpse of concern. He tried to ignore her by watching all the other patients who were calmly sitting by the table and doing nothing. They might be crazy but they knew that one wrong would lead him to tie them down like dog, so they behaved themselves. Chiara Grey, however, kept staring at him, waiting for him to look at her again. He didn't. He wouldn't. So, she began to hymn. It began in a low tone but then it grew stronger. Some of the other patients looked at her but she only looked at him. A smile spread on her face as she began to sing:

"Tik. Tok. The time is gone.

Punished for the crime, I've never done.

I left with pride but was cursed by those

who claimed to be mine, mine, mine.

I asked for nothing, but they took it all,

and left me behind in this hell with walls

so now I sit and wait till the day,

they crumble away

and then I will run, to seek their blood

and break their bones

and kill their moms

and torture their sons

and pierce their hearts.

Shatter their skulls

Murder their souls

Eat their lungs..."

"SHUT UP!" The guard yelled at her. The other patients fell back in fear but Chiara only laughed and continued with a quicker pace, "KILL THEIR MOMS, TORTURE THEIR SONS, SHATTER THEIR SKULLS, MURDER THEIR SOULS, EAT THEIR LUNGS"

With a sudden movement he rushed forward and picked her up from the chair by the collar and yelled, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

She laughed more and louder, "What's the matter, little witchy, Can't handle a little melody? Then why don't you run back to you little coven for safety. But don't get too comfortable, dear." She leaned forward and whispered, "because I am right behind you".

He pushed her back with all his force so she felled over a chair. The other patients jumped back and yelled for help, which arrived quickly in the shape of a bunch of nurses who pushed him back and scolded him.

Chiara got up still smiling and staring at him while he was ordered to go home. The nurses tried to take care of her but she waved them away, "I am fine. Just some small scratches. Leave me alone."

The nurse sighed, "very well, then. You can see your visitor."

Chiara glanced at her with anger, "What the hell you talking about? I don't get visitors."

"There is a gentlemen waiting for. He asked for you."

Chiara stared at the nurse for a while before she finally decided to follow her. She was led through some doors until they finally reach the large visitor room with round tables and chairs. There was only person in the room, and she had no idea who he was.

He was young and tall with brown hair and blue greyish eyes. He smiled to her but she did not return it. The nurse left them so they were all alone in the room, which worried Chiara. She stared at him and studied him but said nothing until she was sure that she did indeed not know him.

"I don't know you."

"Of course you don't. You were just a little little girl when I was in the coven. Couldn't have been more than three or four."

She grunted, "you're Gemini witch."

"Not, exactly." He smiled, "My name is Kai, or my birth name is Malachai, but I prefer the first."

Her eyes widen a little as if she realized something, "I only know one Malachai, and if I am not mistaking, he should be locked away in some everlasting prison, which he can't get out of."

"Oh, come on. Do you always do what you should do?" He smiled. "Well, clearly not. Otherwise you wouldn't be her under a spell to suppress you powers."

She leaned back, "how in the hell, did you get out?"

"Good looks, charm and little stabbing"

"What do you want from me?" Chiara asked, observing him.

"Well, now we are getting down to business" He leaned forward. "I decided to find out what my coven has been up to recently. And imagine my surprise, when I found out that even after I was gone, someone was still giving them trouble. You are almost as famous as me. Well, you are still here, so you probably also more likable"

She laughed in mocking tone, "is that what they say? I gave them trouble?" Suddenly, she became serious. "I did no such thing. I decided that those little pricks were not worth anything to me. They treated me like crap because I was a bastard child. I was only half Gemini witch, but I was also stronger than most of them. So when I decided to leave, they tried to stop me, and put me in here."

Kai mined an expression of sadness, "That is so unfair". The smile appeared again. "But what if I could help you?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "and why would you do that?"

"Well, we want the same thing so why don't we join forces?" He winked.

She smiled, "as I heard it, you wanted to merge and become the leader of the coven. I, on the other end, want to end their miserable existence so I can move on with my own."

"Well, that was before they imprisoned. Now, I want to merge, become a powerful witch and kill the rest of my coven." He leaned back. "I can get you out of here".

She looked around and began to wonder. There was too quiet, and no one had checked in on them for the past ten minutes. They probably sent the guard home, she thought. But the nurses seemed to have forgotten everything about her.

"The spell was cast by three witches, each of them unreachable by now." She said without looking at him. "I cannot leave the building, and I cannot practise magic within these borders. And if I remember correctly, you don't have any magic so how will you beat a spell casted by three strong witches?"

"By absorbing a spell casted by hundreds of travellers, of course" He grinned, and just then every window flew up and cold air filled the room.

She suddenly realized it, "You've already shut down the spell"

"Temporarily and partially. I was worried that the witch posing as a guard would realize that the spell was gone, so I need to keep some of it up."

She smiled to him and studied him a bit longer until she finally leaned forward and said, "there is just one problem. You killed four of your siblings. They were children. And I have this rule about children."

Kai sighed annoyed with a bored look as Chiara continued, "You see there is a difference between being an evil son of bitch and being a beast. Now, evil I can work with, but a beast is unreliable, unnecessarily cruel and completely insane. And you, my dear, are a beast. I don't make deals with beasts."

He smiled as he observed her blue eyes which contrasted her dark brown messy hair and her brown skin. She was a short woman with curves – not that she seemed overweight or anything.

"What a shame. I've never understood this overly sensitivity. You have no problem with turning them into orphans but for some reason, it is not acceptable to kill them" he said and stood up. He was about to leave but then stopped.

He grinned to her again and after more staring said, "Let's drop the deal. The very least this can be a present from one prisoner to another."

He did not wait for a respond. He walked out and left behind Chiara in doubt and scepticism. She remained seated for while but when nurses continued to ignore her, she stood up and approached on the open windows. She stared at it for a brief moment before she slowly lifted her arm and pushed through. Normally, it would not be possible. There would be an invisible wall. Now, it was possible. Her arm went right through and she tasted the freedom on her fingers.

A smile emerged as she sang, "Tik. Tok. The Time is gone. I stand behind you, a punish for the crimes you've done."


	2. Message

Hello

I have noticed that people are following this story. I am not sure how to interpret that because I only intended this to be a one shot story so I was wondering if people were expecting this to be a longer story?

Have a nice day


End file.
